


Can You Imagine?

by The_Ginga_Ninja



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Romance, all the tears, sad lin, this hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ginga_Ninja/pseuds/The_Ginga_Ninja
Summary: Lin married Samantha right after they were done college. Years later while Lin performing in Hamilton, Samantha is pregnant. Will their family flourish, or will life get in the way?Im so sorry im terrible at summaries I promise the story is better





	1. Alexander Hamilton

I sat backstage as I heard Leslie sing the opening lines of the opening song of Hamilton. I am so proud of all of them, especially of Lin. He's worked so hard on this project. It's nice to see him succeed in his dreams. I gently run my hands over the stretched skin of my belly and softly smile. I feel someone staring at me and I look up to see Jonathan looking at me with a enormous grin on his face. 

"What are you grinning over?" I asked him and gently patted the couch next to me. 

"Nothing really, it's just still hard to believe that you and Lin are going to be parents. Like is Lin even old enough to be a parent?"  he responded plopping down on the couch. 

"oh haha, you're just so funny aren't you groffasaurus?" I said while rolling my eyes. 

"I'm just joking Samantha, Lin will be a fantastic father." he said ruffling my hair, "So do you think he'll be a ginger like you or is he going to have Lin's hair?"

I rest my hand on my stomach and look down, " _ **She**_ will have her Daddy's hair no doubt about that. His spirit too."

"How much longer until you're due?" Groff questioned. You could hear them heading towards the end of "My Shot" and Jonathan was standing up getting ready to go on stage. 

"Well I'm 18 weeks along so about 22 more weeks." I said while Groff helped me stand up. 

"That time is going to fly by so quickly. When do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I know Lin reminds me about it every morning and I go for a check up in a week."

 

We walked together to the wings of the stage. From here we could see Lin singing with Thayne, they were finishing up and Lin glanced over to me. It wasn't noticeable but I saw the smile in his eyes. 

 


	2. Meet Me Inside

Lin walked off stage towards me with a bright smile on his face. "Mi Amor. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down?" Lin asked as we walked back away from the stage a little bit.  
"I'm fine Lin. I'm pregnant not a porcelain doll."I said while fixing his cravat. It gets messed up a lot while he's performing which isn't unexpected but it definitely is annoying. I didn't want to tell Lin but I was actually already getting tired. And hungry. I guess my stomach decided to tell him for me because it made a very unhappy noise.

Lin quickly looked up at me, worry in his eyes. "Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked gently placing his hand on my rounded belly. 

I giggled quietly and covered Lin's hands with my own. "Everything is okay Darling, I'm just a little hungry. It's alright though, we can grab a bite when you're done. Go John is almost done. They need you right now. Have fun." I say pushing his shoulder a little bit. 

He quickly glanced back at the stage then back at me. "Alright if you need absolutely anything just ask okay?" 

"Okay now go out there and wow them Mr. Miranda."

"I love you Mrs. Miranda." 

"I love you too." I said as Lin walked towards the stage. I turned away and walked towards Lin's dressing room. I grabbed his white sweater and pulled it over my form. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone. I quickly took a picture and posted it to twitter along with a message for Lin. It said, "We love you to the moon and back". I knew he would see it later so I put my phone away and pulled my legs up onto the couch. I'm so glad Lin is happy about me being pregnant. Lin said his mom and dad were ecstatic when he told them. They wanted to congratulate me as well but I was asleep already. We have yet to tell the rest of the Miranda familia. We just haven't had time between shows and doctor's visits and shopping for the baby. It's alright though I know they'll all be here when the baby is born they wouldn't miss it for the world. The cast would definitely be there too. They've been arguing about names like Lin and I have no say in the conversation. Anthony obviously said if it's a boy we should name it Anthony but Renee thinks we should name it Philip. Phillipa says we should name it Kathrine if it's a girl but Daveed says it should be Elizabeth. 

"Hey kiddo." I heard someone say. I look up to see Jonathan standing in his costume in front of me. "What are you thinking about?"

"oh. Names for the baby. I think I've found something that I really like and that Lin would like too. Do you want to hear them?" I ask

"Sure go for it they just started Ten Duel Commandments so I've got time."

"Okay if it's a boy I'm thinking Alexander Luis, and if its a girl I'm thinking Phillipa Elizabeth."

"I think he'll love them they're amazing, Samantha."

"You think? I'm actually a little worried he won't."

"He literally calls me Groffsauce. You could name your child grape and he would think it's some brilliant unique name."

"I mean, you're not wrong." I laughed out. I yawned and stretched a little.

"Are you tired Samantha?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah just a little though."

"I'll go then, get some rest alright?"

"okie dokie" i said as I closed my eyes and John shut the door behind himself. I was excited to tell Lin about the names I came up with.


	3. That Would Be Enough

I was gently awoken by someone nudging my shoulder. I blearily blinked my eyes awake, I looked up to seen Lin smiling down at me. I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you! How was the show?", I asked. He pulled away and answered, "It was fantstic as always. Some of the cast is going out to dinner soon, do you want to go with them?"

"I would be happy to go. Why don't you get changed and we can all carpool there." I said as i pulled on my shoes. 

"Alright then get out so I can get dressed." Lin said as he untied his cravat then unbuttoned his vest. I stood up and rolled my eyes. He acts like I've never seen him naked, oh well I walk to the stage door and stand with Daveed and Anthony. Daveed is at least a whole foot taller than me. It's insane. They smiled at me and waved. Anthony pulled me into a hug and Daveed hugged me afterwards. 

"Hi Guys, so where are we going for dinner I'm starving! I hope they have pickles there. I've been craving them all day." I said as I clung to Daveed for warmth.

"Wow Sam you must be like really pregnant. I mean you want pickles what next peanut butter and anchovies?" Anthony said laughing at me.

Daveed pulled me close to him and told Anthony to leave me alone. I stuck my hands in the pocket of his hoodie as Jasmine, Renee, and Phillipa walked over to us. 

"Are we really just waiting on Lin now?" Phillipa asked. I nodded and yawned, nuzzling closer to Daveed. "He takes so long!"

"Daveed what are you doing to my wife?" we all turn towards the owner of the voice. Lin smiles at us and I quickly let go of Daveed and run over to Lin. 

I cling to Lin and I can feel his arms wrap around me. "Where's Groffsauce?" I ask.

"He's going to meet us at the restaurant." Jasmine says to me. We walk out the door and climb into the cars. The drive over was full of Anthony, Jasmine, Renee, and Lin Singing to the radio and free styling I was slowly falling asleep against the window until we pulled into the parking lot. We climbed out of the car and walked into the restaurant. I sat down next to Johnathan and Lin sat down next to me. We all ordered drinks and I just stuck with water. Everyone else got beer or wine. I got a Caesar salad and Lin got a burger with extra pickles so he could share them with me. We spent the night sitting there eating and laughing together over the show and stories. Lin and Daveed were arguing over what was the point that screwed up Alexander Hamilton's career. "Really, I think it was the moment he truly screwed up was when he had the affair with Maria Reynolds. Alexander-", Lin was saying when I accidentally squeaked in surprise. I pulled his sleeve. "I think the baby just kicked. Talk again." i said as i brought his hand to where I felt the baby kick. "What do I say?" he asked "Anything." Daveed said to him. "uhm, okay. uhm, Alexander Hamilton came to America in 1776. He soon met John Laurens, Marquis de-" the baby kicked and Lin smiled so wide. He was grinning ear to ear, "Hi, darling I'm your daddy! Can you hear my voice? I'm going to give you everything you deserve and you deserve the world. I love you so much." Everyone was teary eyed they had never seen Lin so emotional. I giggled and Lin started laughing too. We got to talking about our families and after dinner headed home. Lin and I were laying in bed and i turned to him. "I have some name ideas for names. Would you like to hear them?" I said while i was gently rubbing my stomach. "of course mi preciosa. Please tell me." he said pulling me close to him. "If it's a boy I was thinking Alexander Luis, I think your father would like it." He smiled "I love them," He said, "And if it's a girl?" "Phillipa Elizabeth." "they're both amazing I love them you chose fantastic names." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Get some sleep darling I'm sure you're exhausted. Send your goodnight tweet and get some sleep." I said and then kissed him gently. He put his phone done after a little bit and gently wrapped his arms around me. "I love you two so much." Lin said right before i fell asleep.


End file.
